Apprends-moi
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Italia est tellement adorable... pense Saint Empire en l'observant. Alors il décide de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui demander quelque chose... Cadeau pour Akahime-sama.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Saint Empire Germanique/Chibitalia

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya (à moins que Finlande m'en dépose un ou deux sous le sapin).

**Notes : **Voici un petit cadeau pour Akahime-sama pour te remercier de la fic que tu m'a écrite avec Matthieu et Gilbert. J'ai mis plus d'une semaine à trouver l'idée, qui m'est venue en écoutant la version de Marukaite Chikyuu de Saint-Empire Germanique (c'est la plus mignonne avec celle d'Hatafutte Parade de Chibiromano, moi je craque complètement en les entendant). J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

Italia est tellement jolie… pensait en la regardant Saint Empire, dissimulé derrière l'un des coins de la demeure d'Autriche.

La petite italienne était occupée à nettoyer la cour de la maison avec son balai deux fois trop grand pour elle. Elle se dandinait tout en chantonnant de sa petite voix gazouillante un air populaire de son pays. Tellement adorable…

- Yaaaaa ! cria la petite fille, effrayée par les étranges ondes rouges derrière elle.

En se retournant, elle vit le jeune empire dont le regard de saphir la scrutait fixement.

- Shinsei Roma… qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

Saint Empire serra et desserra ses mains autours du manche qu'il tenait. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, tellement brulantes qu'on aurait pu y préparer une omelette, et il n'osait pas regarder la jeune italienne.

- Italia…

Il était tellement embarrassé qu'il traçait sans le vouloir des figures abstraites sur le sol pavé de marbre blanc avec la pointe de son pied.

- Shinsei Roma… ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Italia…

- Shinsei Roma…

La situation aurait rester ainsi plusieurs heures, pour le plus grand amusement d'Elizaveta qui la regardait depuis l'une des grandes fenêtres du salon bleu qu'elle nettoyait et qui les trouvait tellement adorables, si Saint-Empire n'avait pas pris tout le courage qu'il avait rassemblé depuis le début de la matinée à deux mains et tendu vivement devant lui la guitare en bois sec qu'il agrippait, cadeau d'Antonio lors de sa dernière visite.

- Italia… apprends-moi à en jouer !

Ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs du jardin d'Autriche et sans lui poser de questions, la jeune servante lui montra comment bien positionner l'instrument en le calant sur son genou. Il l'écoutait presque religieusement, buvant chacune des recommandations qu'elle lui adressait même si le sens des mots lui échappait et que seul le timbre délicat de sa douce voix imprégnait son esprit.

Une fois satisfaite de la position de ses mains, elle lui montra quelles cordes pincer pour faire un accord.

Les premiers accords furent tout simplement horrible. On aurait presque crû entendre Gilbert jouer –vu que l'awesome prussien égratignait les cordes n'importe comment, sans se soucier de faire un accord mélodieux puisque, selon lui, tout ce qu'il jouait (traduisez improvisait) était « awesomement génial » et qu'il n'avait donc absolument pas besoin d'apprendre à jouer vu qu'il était naturellement doué.

Après plusieurs tentatives de plus en plus désastreuses, la petite italienne intervint.

- Shinsei Roma, pas comme ça… Comme ça.

Elle lui prit la main droite pour la repositionner correctement sur le manche et guida la gauche pendant qu'il pinçait les cordes.

Le jeune empire se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'il sentit la douce et frêle main de sa bien-aimée, qui ne remarqua rien, sur la sienne, faisant sourire Elizaveta qui les observait toujours. Il percevait la douce chaleur de ses doigts menus et la douceur de sa peau légèrement halée par le soleil italien.

Même si une part de lui, trop gênée, mourrait d'envie de s'écarter d'elle le plus vite possible, une autre, plus forte, le poussait à profiter de cet instant qu'il savait malheureusement éphémère.

La petite fille lâcha sans prévenir sa main après quelques accords parfaitement exécuté.

- Tu vois…

Un son discordant s'éleva de la guitare, coupant court à ses paroles. Saint-Empire leva les yeux de l'instrument et regarda timidement la jeune servante.

- Dis Italia… tu veux bien me remontrer ?

* * *

Pour la fin j'espère que vous avez compris que c'était totalement intentionnel de la part de Saint Empire Germanique.

Un petit truc assez mignon (enfin je l'espère, première fois que j'écris un cadeau pour quelqu'un et je ne suis pas trop sure en la mettant en ligne) pour l'un des couples les plus adorables et attendrissant d'Hetalia et sur lequel peu de choses on été écrite (en tout cas je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de fic centrées sur eux). A dans quelques jours pour mes deux OS de Noël !

Et n'oubliez pas: le petit bouton bleu en bas à droite est votre ami!


End file.
